


finally

by schwanenkoenigin



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: They can't think straight.It happens.Maybe, just maybe, it's been inevitable from the start./Camren non-AU.





	finally

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first ever camren fic i wrote, back in march. so don't expect too much please. i apologise in advance for the possibly wrong spanish in this!!!!
> 
> smut, obviously. enjoy.
> 
> (btw, @ the person who sent me the prompt: i'm finished with it and i'll post the fic soon. it's in my drafts already, i just need to proofread it.)

They're smiling at each other from across the stage. Or, well, one of them is smiling at the other, and when they realize they've been caught, they look away. Bite their lip. Blush. Try not to look again in fear they might be caught. Again.

This happens a lot. It's just a thing they do:

They stare at each other, and they never notice that the other stares as well. They've always done this, but, well, unfortunately, they've _always_ been the oblivious ones in the group.

If anyone else has picked up on it (and let's be real, it's almost impossible for others _not_ to pick up on their constant stares, so their band mates _have_ noticed), they haven't said anything. Maybe it's for the best, though. Neither of the girls would know how to respond to the _accusation_ , anyway.

So they keep staring at each other, and they stay in their world. A world where nothing matters but them. Together. They're on the same stages, in the same cars, stay in the same hotels. They're never apart for more than a few days. They think about each other. A lot. All the time.

Yet neither of them makes a move. Neither of them notices that the other craves and longs for the same things. They don't act on anything, in fear of being rejected.

(Talk about oblivious.)

It's been kind of different lately. The more than friendly smiles and stares have turned into something else. Something deeper.

Something that might just be... lust.

They don't acknowledge it (yet), but it's there. Instead of the random butterflies they'd get watching the other, they now get this _ache_ between their legs. They're not sure what it means because, God, they've known each other for years and it's never quite been like this, but they both know, deep down, that it's getting harder to resist. That it's getting harder not to act on what they've been feeling.

Love isn't just love anymore, part of it has turned into pure lust. They were so much younger when they got to know each other. Fifteen. Sixteen. They're not anymore. They're nineteen, and they're aware of the way the other moves when they're on stage.

The way those clothes hug the other's flawless body perfectly, accentuating curves, making it harder and harder every night not to stare in a way that would make things more obvious.

(Their band mates probably already think it cannot get any more obvious.

Anyway.)

* * *

After they've gotten off the stage, they try to say goodbye to their friends as soon as possible. They all just want to go to their rooms and get the rest they need.

Suddenly their eyes meet, and for the first time tonight, they don't immediately look away. Instead, they smile. At each other. It's as if the adrenaline from the show is still there, pushing the shyness and any other feelings aside for a moment.

Their eyes linger on each other's faces, far longer than usual.

Tonight, there seems to be something else, something _more_ to their shared looks.

Longing?

It's as if they're silently, _desperately_ , waiting for the other to finally, _finally_ make a move. As if they're pleading the other to take that final step.

At the same time they wonder if maybe they're overstepping boundaries with their thoughts alone.

So they nod at each other in acknowledgement – "You did good out there," is what they want to say – and they go past each other without a single word spoken. Their hands brush, and they both feel that spark of electricity, but they choose to ignore it yet again.

* * *

Later that night, however, one of them decides that they've had enough of this. Enough of this game of cat and mouse. They want to make sure these… feelings they've been having are mutual. Test the waters, so to speak.

So they knock on the other's door, hoping they haven't just made the biggest mistake of their life. This could potentially ruin not only a friendship but an entire band. This won't just between them anymore. It could change the group's dynamics forever.

When Lauren sees Camila stand there after she has opened the door, however, her worries are thrown out of the window. All of a sudden, she _knows_.

Her counterpart doesn't say anything, just stares at her with a frown and a questioning look on her face, and then quietly steps aside so Lauren can come in.

Neither of them says anything. Camila closes the door, turns around to face Lauren, and bites her lip; she still doesn't speak a word, though.

Their eyes meet. Lauren looks at the younger Latina intently. Camila can't figure out what the look means, and maybe Lauren doesn't know it herself.

Time freezes for a second.

They both seem to think about _something_ ; their eyes are suddenly a few shades darker.

Their hearts are racing. Their minds set on the same thing.

It's like, for a minute or two, they're back on stage, the music flowing through them.

It's like, for a minute or two, they're watching each other's bodies move to the sound of their music all over again.

They can't think straight.

It happens.

Maybe, just maybe, it's been inevitable from the start. They don't know. They don't really care, either.

It's happening now.

It probably should have happened years ago, but they wouldn't be Camila and Lauren if they had figured it out years ago.

And honestly?

It's not like they _have_ actually figured it out.

It's mostly happening now because they cannot hold back; because they simply cannot resist the temptation anymore.

They've been in love for years, from the very beginning, and they've been able to hold it together. For the sake of their friendship. But they're also in _lust_ now, and suddenly it seems all too impossible for them not to act on this ever present hunger for each other.

So… it happens.

It's tentative at first. Their lips meet.

Maybe Camila has made the first move, maybe Lauren has. They're not really paying attention to anything at the moment. They're lost in each other. The feeling of the other's lips against their own. It doesn't matter who's made the first move, really, because they're kissing now. Yes, it's taken them years – but they finally _are_.

It starts out soft, with them trying to memorize each other's features. Trying to get to know each other in this new way.

They haven't spoken to each other in what feels like an eternity. But it's more than okay. They're so focused on this game they're playing.

They can't bring themselves to break apart just yet; they want to savor this for as long as possible.

At the back of their minds, somewhere, they're still afraid that they're dreaming. That this isn't real. Or a mistake. That they will be pushed away as soon as this, whatever this is – maybe a dream, maybe not – is over.

It doesn't happen.

When they do break apart in the need for air, they keep their eyes closed. Only open them moments later.

It doesn't end. Perhaps they realize it, perhaps they don't.

They're smiling. It's inevitable between them.

Their smiles are wider than they have been in a while, maybe ever.

Nobody has said a word yet. Camila doesn't want to ruin this. Neither does Lauren.

So they silently agree on not talking. Not unless it's absolutely necessary.

And it's not. They let their bodies – their mouths, for now – do the communication.

Their lips crash together and one of them moans. Or maybe they both do. At this point, none of them knows. Does it matter? They're too invested in this never ending game their tongues are playing.

After they have ended their kiss for a second time to breathe, only a second passes. They lean back in immediately and let their mouths come together for yet another passionate, hungry embrace.

One of them pushes the other up against the wall across the room. Their lips are never apart for more than a second, though, and their tongues keep playing this intimate game they've waited for for so long.

Somehow, after a few minutes, Camila and Lauren end up on the hotel bed – the former on top of the latter – completely undressed.

Before the younger girl continues, however, her worried voice cuts through the silence for the first time.

"Are you sure about this?"

She has to know. She cannot let this go any further – despite the fact that she _really_ wants this – unless she is one hundred percent sure that this is what Lauren wants as well.

And Lauren wants to answer, she _does_ , but she doesn't trust herself right now, so she decides on nodding her head.

Even with this lack of words, Camila is convinced. "Okay," she whispers, and resumes kissing Lauren, whose eyes are closed now.

Her lips wander to Lauren's jaw. She grazes the skin there with her teeth, gives it a few nips, and she smirks to herself when Lauren gasps. She seems to be doing a _very_ good job. When she's satisfied with her work, she moves on to the older girl's neck.

Camila doesn't hold back now. Her teeth come to greet Lauren's flesh again, and Lauren's back arches involuntarily when Camila first sucks and then bites an extremely sensitive spot on her neck.

Camila stops all of a sudden, and Lauren's eyes open to check of everything is okay.

Both girls look at each other for a second. Then, Camila says something she has been dying to say all night.

"You're beautiful."

Lauren blushes instantly and pulls the younger girl closer.

The next thing Camila hears is Lauren's quiet raspy voice right next to her.

"So are you."

Neither girl says anything for a while; they just breathe in each other's scents and feel each other's bodies.

When Camila sits up a few minutes later, Lauren's hand follows to push a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear. Her fingers then lightly caress the younger girl's jaw. And suddenly, Lauren's pushed back into the mattress by a now confident Camila kissing her fiercely, one of her hands pinned next to her head while the other one is still placed on Camila's cheek.

Camila now lets her free hand roam down Lauren's body. She wants to feel every inch of her, but she realizes soon that their locked lips and the angle forbid that. So she breaks the kiss even though she doesn't really want to, and she pulls her right hand – the one she has been holding Lauren down with – back.

Lauren is so lost in all that is _Camila_ that she doesn't notice her mouth isn't being kissed anymore until she feels the same tongue that played a heated game with her own until just a few seconds ago on her nipple.

Lauren can't help but grasp the sheets with her left hand at the sensation, her other one is soon buried in Camila's locks. Her entire body feels like it's on fire simply because Camila is touching her. Well– not _simply_. Camila is after all the girl she has loved for so long, and now that she's got her… she lets go. She lets go of everything except for the feeling of _Camila_ – Camila is _here_ , with _her_ , she loves her, too, she _wants_ her, too– it's too much–

"Please," she begs.

And Camila understands her.

They've always been this way. They just _get_ each other. Without too many words spoken between the both of them. They love each other's minds because they work so much alike.

That's what they're, yet again, _both_ thinking right before their brains go blank. Camila's because she's tasting Lauren, really _tasting her_ , for the first time, and Lauren's because it's just so incredible.

All of this is.

They're finally with each other in the most intimate way, and it's overwhelming.

Lauren's hand is still on her head when Camila finally brings her fingers into this game, lets them glide through the older girl's folds. Feeling the wetness of the girl she has loved for years and _wanted_ for months like this is indescribable, so she can't do anything but moan out her name.

Lauren closes her eyes and bites her lip at this. She's about to get the release she's been craving from the girl she's wanted for such a long time.

Camila's fingers tease Lauren's entrance for a while, but she can't deny her the pleasure she deserves, so she settles on circling her clit with her tongue and enters her with her middle finger.

Seeing the way Lauren reacts – biting her lip again so that she doesn't end up being too vocal – Camila decides she can't wait any longer to give the other girl exactly what she needs.

(She knows.

She always does with Lauren.

It really is a wonder that they haven't figured each other's feelings out until now.)

So after she thrusts into Lauren a few times with one finger, she adds another one.

She makes Lauren curse with her actions, and Camila can't help but think that this is the hottest thing ever.

"Fuck," Lauren repeats when Camila hits that spot within her. She whimpers every now and then while the younger girl works her magic between her legs.

Camila _loves_ Lauren like this. She loves how she feels around her fingers, she loves the way she tastes, she loves the way she reacts when she does _something_ with her fingers or her tongue and–

"More," Lauren demands breathlessly, eyes closed.

Camila has been so focused on pleasuring Lauren that she doesn't even realize that she's been addressed.

And when Camila doesn't respond, Lauren tries again.

This time, she slips into her native language, knowing Camila will understand her. "Más," she sighs. " _Por favor_ , Camila. Dame más!"

Camila hears her this time. Dios. And she can't say no to it, can she? So she leans back, bites her lip and then gives Lauren what she wants: more. The next time she enters her, she uses three fingers, filling Lauren completely.

Hearing Lauren moan turns Camila on to no end, and having her clench around her fingers does all kinds of things to Camila's body. The wetness between her own legs can't be ignored any longer, so she pulls back. Her mouth wanders over Lauren's stomach, her breasts, her jaw and finally she kisses Lauren again.

The older Latina wants to protest, and her grip on Camila's head gets firmer.

But at the same time, Camila's thumb starts circling her clit, and she lowers herself on Lauren's thigh.

They gasp into each other's mouths at the contact. Camila finally gets some relief and Lauren finds it unbelievably sexy, having Camila's arousal coating her thigh like this.

So, yes, Lauren understands. She lets her hand fall onto the bed next to Camila, stops protesting.

Her fingers are soon buried in the sheets. It's too much.

It doesn't take long for Lauren to come then.

Camila stops kissing her because she wants to see the girl's face when she does. It's worth it, she decides.

She thrusts into her a few more time, and she's gone.

"Oh, God," Lauren whispers, completely out of breath. She needs a few moments to come down from her high.

Camila looks at her flushed body in awe, and when the clenching around her fingers has stopped, she withdraws them slowly.

Lauren whines at the loss, and Camila is fast to lean down to kiss her cheeks, her chin, and finally her lips.

"Eres increíble," Lauren murmurs.

Camila smiles. She really needs her own release, but seeing Lauren like this is something else entirely. She's at a loss for words. This moment means everything to her.

To the both of them.

Lauren finally opens her eyes, and they just stay like this, Camila looking at Lauren, Lauren looking at Camila.

Then, suddenly – before the younger girl knows what's happening – Lauren flips them over so that she's on top.

"Your turn," she smiles lightly, and kisses Camila.

The older Latina knows how turned on Camila is – if the way she desperately tries to get some friction by pressing up against her is any indication – so she doesn't tease her for too long.

She does, however, spend quite a while biting and sucking on the flesh of the other girl's neck, giving her one or two hickeys in the process.

Not that either of them minds.

Camila is getting impatient, though. She _did_ see Lauren come undone and–

Finally, after what seems like _hours_ of torture, Lauren is between her legs.

Camila buries both of her hands in Lauren's hair in an attempt to let her know that she _wants_ this. A lot.

Lauren doesn't waste any more time. She leans down to taste her, lets her tongue collect the sweet wetness that is so _Camila_. She could do this for days. Focus on Camila and _only_ Camila.

Lauren does take her time, however, to find out what the other girl likes most, and in the end, she draws out all kinds of patterns on Camila's clit with her tongue.

It comes as a surprise when it's the younger girl who curses.

It's to let Lauren know that she's doing something really _well_ apparently, but it's not every day that you hear Camila Cabello say something like–

Lauren wants to feel her completely now. Wants to feel her like _this_ as she comes for her. So she does exactly what she knows Camila needs.

(Again, they don't really have to use well formulated sentences to communicate.)

So she enters her with two fingers and curls them in just the right way, her tongue still on the younger Latina's clit.

Camila's reaction is immediate.

She clenches around Lauren's newly added fingers, _hard_ , after no more than a few thrusts, and she comes undone with a loud moan, back arching off the bed, her hands pulling Lauren's hair.

Lauren looks up just in time to see Camila's face. Her eyes are shut tightly, her lips swollen, her breathing is heavy. She stares for a moment – because _this_ is a thing of real beauty – and she decides that she wants to see Camila like this more often.

Lauren, too, waits before she pulls the hand that she has been pleasuring Camila with back to give the girl a while to calm down.

Camila frees her hands from Lauren's locks, and Lauren can tell that it's okay, she can pull her fingers out.

So she does. She closes her eyes and kisses the younger girl as soon as her mouth is within reach.

Camila moans as she tastes herself on Lauren's tongue. There's something about the kiss that makes her realize all over again that this is _real_. It's finally _real_.

They stop kissing after a little while. Both girls open their eyes and smile. Green stares into brown.

Camila is the one to break the silence. "I love you. I've loved you for so long. I can't believe that this just happened," she says with a content smile on her face.

"I love you, too, Camz," comes the older Latina's reply.

They kiss again, and it's a promise.

They promise each other that they'll try their best to make this last. Because it's _real_.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos if you liked it!!
> 
> see y'all soon!


End file.
